Aether Lightshine
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: This is the story of how Aether Lightshine Met Felix Floetry the Fox


"I just Can't seem to find it sir. Sorry for the inconvenience Sir!" Said Felix to the customer with a grin.

Felix was finishing up his shift at the New Bookstore in Ponyville, "Books Galore" and was helping the last of his customers. Felix works as a Book organizer and Inventory keeper for the shop. As an avid poet, writer and lover of literature, it was a perfect fit for him!

As he was carrying a stack of large books to the backroom, a Dark Grey unicorn Stallion Pony with a long Shaggy darker colored Mane and a rather longer than average horn came trotting down the same Direction as him. He had a rather large book that he was reading and Levitating It in front of his face as he stepped.

Neither saw each other coming, and crashed right into each other at a bookshelf intersection. "Owww...Shit...!" Said the Pony rubbing his head.

"Well that was a rather predictable outcome..." Said Felix to himself as he stood up and shook his fur. "M-My apologies sir..." He said to the pony.

"N-No, not at all. It was my fault for not looking Where I was going." The pony said with a thick British accent. "I was jus--...um... you're a Fox." The pony said with a rather puzzled expression on his face. Felix narrows his eyes and drops His ears back. "Yea...I am aren't I huh? Last Time I checked in the mirror this morning I was." He said with obvious heavy sarcasm.

"...I-I didn't mean to offend you sir, it's just... I haven't really seen a Fox in person before, that's all. Um...my name is Aether Lightshine."

Felix Smirks and said, "my name is Felix Floetry, noice to meet--erm...bump into you haha" he extends his paw in attempt to shake. "Btw, I really like your accent, my Marefriend has the same Kind of Accent hehe!" Aether smiles and Raises his hoof and shakes Felix's Paw. "Pleased to make your acquaintance as well Mr. Felix!" He said.

Felix notices the book that he dropped and picks it up. "The history of the most powerful Unicorn Magic in Equestria huh? You some sort of history buff?" Felix asked while thumbing through the pages and scratching his whiskers.

"y-yea sort of. I really enjoy reading about the history of extremely ancient magic! This book is about the 4 Light pillars, written by Star Swirl the Bearded!" said Aether Lightshine with a slight excitement.

"Hey! I enjoy history as well. My father used to be a traveler when he was younger. I think I inherited that trait as well..." Said Felix with a slight reminiscing smile on his face. "Perhaps he would enjoy reading this book too!" Said Aether with a grin.

"Unfortunately...he passed away when I was a cub..." said Felix with a sad expression.

Aether lowers his ears sadly. "I-Im sorry Felix...I-I didn't know..." He said remorsefully. Felix smiled and said "don't worry about it, it's ok! My shift is just about over. Wanna grab some lunch with me after I get off and discuss history??"

Aether's ears perk up. "G-Grab some lunch...? A-As in hang out..?" He said nervously, "y-yea um... sure sounds like fun..." he smiles a bit and looks down.

Felix grinned and said "awesome! Let's meet up at the Hay Burger in about 20 minutes." Later, Aether is waiting for Felix in a booth table at Hay Burger and reading the book he just bought, Levitating It in front of himself. Felix Arrives and sits across from him.

"Hey there! I guess you weren't kidding about being a history nerd huh? Haha!" Said Felix in jokingly playful manner. Aether simply nods in agreement and says "Mhmm..." All while never looking up from the book.

Felix Shakes his head and takes the book away. "come on bro, let's just hang for now haha" he said with a chuckle. Aether smiled and rubbed the back of his head feeling little embarrassed.

"So Felix, what are your thoughts on the arcane Magic arts?" Asked Aether, eagerly awaiting Felix's reply.

Felix scratches his chin and thinks for a moment moment. "Hmm... I'm not completely sure exactly how magic may have been. But my Father once met Star Swirl the Bearded on one of his travels. He's seen countless powerful spells and stuff" Felix said with a grin.

"Wow that's really amazing Felix. I had no idea your Father was so Lucky! Man, It's one my dreams to be great Spell caster someday! I have always been so fascinated by powers of the princesses, especially Twilight Sparkle!" Said Aether excitedly. He was very happy to find somecreature to share his passion with.

Just then, the waitress Pony arrived with their burgers.


End file.
